<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electrical storm by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939445">Electrical storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she and Chat await the final battle with Hawk Moth, Marinette realises she has nothing left to lose, so she erases all secrets and distance between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electrical storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wake up with the intention to write some fluffy established relationship, but my brain hears a song and does a 180. So angsty smut, we meet again. It wouldn't be me if I didn't offer a glimmer of hope at the end, but it still hurts.</p>
<p>It's hot as hell, honey, in this room<br/>Sure hope the weather will break soon<br/>The air is heavy, heavy as a truck<br/>We need the rain to wash away our bad luck<br/>Well, if the sky can crack, there must be some way back<br/>For love and only love</p>
<p>U2 - Electrical Storm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was stifling hot. Marinette didn’t know if it was because of the impending storm, the despair flooding their veins or their suits which suddenly felt constricting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was over. Hawk Moth had all the Miraculouses except their own. When he had an army of Miraculous holders, they had no chance against him. That was why they were hiding, postponing the inevitable at least until the storm passed. Although, did it matter, if the result would be the same anyway? They’d most probably die, before or after he made the last wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt angry, because it was not fair. It was not fair that they gave up years of their lives to fight him off only to end up like this. She felt sad, because they were too young. Who the hell thought about death as yet another inevitability when they were 18? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she also felt a strange comfort. It was in the presence by her side, there on the bed in the nondescript hotel room. As solid as ever, Chat was with her even in the darkest hour. It was a comfort, knowing that she wouldn’t be alone in the end. It was true what he’d told her a long time ago - it was them against the world, until the bitter end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it was also something that added to the pain, knowing that she’d lose him too. That there was no way to spare him. She knew she could ask him to leave her alone to face their enemies but he’d never agree. She also knew that it wasn’t fair to ask him to continue without her, in whatever world would exist after Hawk Moth achieved his goal. She knew how much he loved her and while it was not impossible for him to live without her, she knew it would be a form of torture he didn’t wish upon himself. She knew because it would be the same for her, no matter how much she tried to deny it, she loved him just as much and couldn’t imagine existing in a world without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand squeezed hers and she turned her head, blinking back tears she hadn’t felt before that. When their eyes met, she read the same feelings in his. There was no point in discussing strategy. There was no point in dragging anyone else in their demise. It was just them and their last hours. They could spend them crying and bemoaning their lives being cut short. Or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spots off,” she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. It was stupid to hold on to secrecy when they were about to die, right? He blinked, but even before the magic left her completely, she heard him murmur the words that made his suit retreat as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t move or say anything, they only drank each other in. It was him, it had always been him. If only she hadn’t been so stubborn, so determined to stick to rules that weren’t even hers. A thunder sounded in the distance and brought back a memory. That fateful moment years ago when she’d fallen in love with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt a tear escape her eye. A tear for all the lost time, for all the lost love they could have had. It was a cruel joke for them to find each other like that before the end. A finger wiped at another drop before it hit the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to say so much but she didn’t have any strength left in her to explain, to form words. She wanted him to know, to feel what she felt for him. So she could show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she moved, with a new determination driving her, she could see the bewilderment in his eyes. Before she closed hers and could no longer see him, she could only feel the soft lips that yielded under her touch before he overcame the initial surprise and his fingers tangled in her hair, holding her close, his lips kissing her with equal determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body moved of its own accord, straddling him and closing the distance between them. She felt the gasp when she pressed to him, only thin cotton between them. She didn’t know what he was dressed in, she hadn't paid attention and didn’t care, but she hoped it was something that could be removed easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room had felt stifling before, but it somehow got even hotter when their tongues met, giving them a first taste that only whetted their appetite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands left her hair, making it fall like a curtain around their faces, and moved down her back to grab her backside and press her even more firmly against him. They both moaned, apparently equally surprised by the surge of desire through their tired bodies. The dark thoughts of impending doom were replaced by need, stronger than anything Marinette had felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips left his as she stood upright to take off her shirt. He followed her up, throwing his own next to hers on the floor in one smooth movement. When they kissed again, it was accompanied by warm skin against warm skin and an instinctive rocking of her hips, that made him hold her even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground. When he pulled back and looked at her, his eyes darkened. When he kissed her again, his hands were on her, making her tingle. His lips left hers to trail down her neck and it was her turn to capture locks of hair between her fingers at the searing touch. When his mouth reached her breast, she moaned, arching into him. The sharp movement of her hips only made her feel his arousal more, further clouding her mind with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so lost in the way he sucked on the sensitive skin, which made warmth pool between her legs, that she didn’t feel him move until her back hit the mattress and he towered over her. He peppered small kisses down to her stomach, while his hands worked to get her out of her pants. She helped him, pushing her panties down her legs as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette saw him swallow as he looked at her, naked and waiting. In any other moment she would have felt shy or insecure, but not now. She wanted him and she didn’t want to think, only to feel. So when her legs fell open, she didn’t feel the need to hide, and she was happy he didn’t waste time before reaching between her thighs. When he touched her, she felt her breathing hitch. She knew what he felt - she could tell by the ease with which his fingers moved against her that she was even wetter than she’d felt earlier. When a finger entered her, she threw her head back and moaned. Another one followed, adding to the divine feeling, just as she felt his lips close around hers again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hands down his back, she knew what she wanted even as his touch made her tremble and her link to reality frayed. When she reached his pants, she tugged at them to let him know what she wanted. In response, his movements quickened and made her pant. He was obviously trying to get her there first, but she couldn’t wait, she wanted him inside of her now, so she palmed him through the fabric, making him gasp. He pulled back and she whimpered at the loss of contact, but then her eyes followed his hands as they got him rid of the rest of his clothes. Her mouth went dry when he finally stood in front of her naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished she had time to savour this moment, but desire made her grab him desperately, making him kneel between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met as he moved against her, hard against wet, before he guided himself inside of her. She closed her eyes as he filled her, a strange but not painful sensation. He was careful and slow, giving her time to adjust to him, but very soon he was all the way in. Finally he was as close as he could be, hers in every way possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The love that surged through her made her eyes water again. Why did such a divine feeling have to be tinged with sadness and desperation because of what lay before them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his nose nudge her cheek and opened her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, a look of concern in his eyes, before she shook her head slowly. No, it wasn’t pain that made more tears spill from her eyes. It was love and sorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette realised they hadn’t uttered a single word since their first touch that had ignited the fire and set all this in motion. But words were not necessary anyway. She could see it all in his eyes. She knew he felt the same way as he lifted a hand to wipe away a tear. The end was near, but here and now it was just them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her hips and saw him close his eyes in pleasure. Another thunder, much closer this time, startled them. When they heard the first drops of rain on the window sill, it was as if a switch had been flipped. They kissed and Adrien moved, agonisingly slow at first, but she encouraged him by wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She had expected that it would be different, that desire would blow up and drive their frantic movements towards completion. Instead, it was more subdued. Their eyes met in the dim light from outside, the rain a lulling rhythm in the background. Their bodies met again and again, but their movements were languid and punctuated by soft caresses and kisses that hurt since each one brought them closer to the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first time turned out to be very different from what she’d imagined, which had ranged from awkward fumbling to passionate lovemaking that made her scream his name. It was them, the familiarity and trust and love, with the fire underneath their skin burning but subdued by the heaviness in their hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their first and last time, their hello and goodbye. They had no energy to fight the unfairness of it all. They could only accept it, together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was surprised when she felt the familiar tension in her belly before a wave of pleasure rippled through her. It was peaceful, her body’s last attempt at feeling something normal, and instead of making her moan, it made fresh tears form in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Adrien tense against her, a soft gasp the only giveaway that he’d somehow managed to get there as well. Any other time it would have made them smile softly at each other, whisper words of love against each other’s lips, triumph accompanying the tiredness in their limbs. But not this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when their eyes met, tears twinkled in them and gave their resigned kiss a salty taste. The storm was passing, putting an end to their time together. It had been sweet and sad, but they had to face reality now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against all odds, Marinette felt something more in their last embrace. They were reluctant to move, to end this, but her treacherous heart whispered cruel words to her “What if.” What if they had a chance? What if their love wasn’t doomed to end in darkness so soon after they’d found each other? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they had something more to fight for. They’d had each other before, but now they were closer than ever. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, surprised to see a new spark in her eyes and seeing it in Adrien’s as well when she returned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as they got dressed and their kwamis rejoined them, the air felt charged with something else, not heavy with despair as it had been before that. Maybe waiting out the storm had been a good idea, maybe those last minutes together had been what they’d needed to fight harder, to not give up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered against Adrien’s lips, when they were transformed and ready to go. The first words she told him, but they weren’t going to be the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said before kissing her. A kiss that was a promise of more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had to be a way out. If they were together, finally, they could find it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>